


Starlight, Star Bright

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: The coffeeshop AU no one asked for [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bff!Baekhyun/OC, Friendship, Gen, Sehun the brat, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Store manager!Junmyeon, side!baekyeol but we don't delve into that, yet - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua hari. Empat puluh delapan jam penuh, mungkin lewat beberapa menit, sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt from my friend.

Partitur. Baris-baris lirik. Dua pasang tangan menggenggam dua mikrofon. Kata-kata dalam senyuman dilemparkan satu sama lain. Kemudian, ketika kerumunan di depan _stage_ mulai tenang, denting instrumen sayup terdengar.

\-----

Dua hari. Empat puluh delapan jam penuh, mungkin lewat beberapa menit. Sudah selama itu Sungra tidak bertemu Baekhyun--melihatnya keluar dari kamar saja tidak pernah. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, laki-laki itu sedang sibuk merapikan berlembar-lembar kertas yang berserakan di trotoar depan apartemen mereka, entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga belasan helai kertas itu bisa jatuh. Mungkin tersenggol seseorang, hanya itu yang sempat Sungra pikirkan sebelum kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur dan membuang sisa pasta gigi di mulut.

Saat Baekhyun belum muncul sewaktu ia tiba dari kampus, sore hari, pukul lima sore, pikirnya masih tak ada yang aneh. Biasa bagi Baekhyun pulang malam karena urusan kuliah (kerja sosial di perpustakaan kampus sebagai kompensasi kotak-kotak polos di daftar absennya), atau pekerjaan (di toko musik dekat gedung kuliah Sungra), atau band (sebagai vokalis). Jadi ia tetap memasak dua porsi makan malam, mengemas satu seperempat bagian dalam kotak kedap udara, lalu meninggalkannya di meja makan sebelum pergi tidur. Begitu mendapati keduanya raib keesokan harinya, Sungra hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menempelkan _sticky note_ pink neon di pintu kamar Baekhyun, mengingatkannya supaya mencuci wadah makanan yang ia bawa pergi.

Masalahnya, sore harinya, Baekhyun masih belum tampak batang hidungnya. Masalahnya, petang itu mereka harus pergi ke _café_ di dekat pertigaan di ujung blok. Masalahnya, si manajer sekaligus pemilik _café_ sudah ribut menanyakan apa mereka akan tampil malam itu, sementara jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberikan Sungra hanyalah 'Maaf, aku belum tahu, nanti kukabari lagi.'. Ulangi hingga lima kali dan kau akan menemukan Sungra dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis, memakai jaket dan _sneakers_ seadanya sebelum beranjak dari rumah, segerombol kunci serta ponsel di tangan.

"Tema kalian malam ini…" Sehun, _waiter_ paruh waktu di _café_ itu yang juga berprofesi ganda sebagai murid sekolah menengah dan tukang cuci piring, mengamatinya dari ujung kepala (rambut berantakan) hingga ujung kaki ( _Converse_ motif _union jack_ usang), tangan kanan menyangga kepala dan telunjuk beradu dengan tulang dagu. " _Homeless guys_? Seniman jalanan?"

"Sembarangan," segumpal tisu bekas menyeka keringat mengenai rambut Sehun yang terbahak hingga kedua matanya menghilang. "Omong-omong soal tema, aku tidak tahu apakah kami bisa tampil atau--"

"Ah! Sungra!"

"--tidak," Sungra mengatupkan rahang, menyiapkan mental sebelum menghadap si manager _café_. Kadang Junmyeon bisa memanfaatkan sisi persuasifnya--begitu persuasif hingga seseorang mungkin akan rela menyerahkan leher untuk ia penggal bila ia meminta demikian.

Maka ia berbalik, memasang senyum tipis untuk melawan senyum lebar Junmyeon, dan menyapa pria itu ringan. "Oh. Hai, tuan manajer."

Kerutan di dahi Junmyeon setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk menguatkan diri agar tak jatuh dalam bujukan Junmyeon. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," keluhnya kemudian. Sungra menyeringai hingga gigi atasnya tampak sedangkan Sehun hanya melengos, kembali ke kesibukannya mengeringkan piring-piring saji. Junmyeon mengusap permukaan salah satu piring sebelum menyuruh Sehun mengeringkannya ulang, lalu kembali menatap Sungra, "Mana Baekhyun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun berhenti berkutat dengan lap piring, "Oh, benar juga. Mana Baekhyun?" ulangnya. Suho memutar bola matanya, menyikut bocah itu agar kembali bekerja. Sementara itu, yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu, diam-diam mencomot _gateau chocolat_ mungil dari piring saji. "Entah, tidak bertemu dengannya dua hari ini."

"Bukannya kalian tinggal di unit apartemen yang sama?"

"Dan bukannya _kau_ juga teman sekelasnya, tuan manager?" balas Sungra, tak sengaja menaikkan nada. Seolah ia bersalah karena tak tahu Baekhyun ada di mana. Memangnya ia pengasuh pria keparat itu?

Tampang Junmyeon seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, tapi Sungra tidak akan kalah hari ini, meski bersikap jahat pada Junmyeon terasa seperti melindas seekor anjing kecil dengan mobil. Dua kali, untuk memastikan apa si anjing sudah mati atau belum. Ia justru mengambil kue lain dan memakannya terang-terangan di depan Junmyeon. Ha. Coba lihat siapa yang berkuasa--

"Berhenti mencuri _cake-cake_ itu." suara Kyungsoo menghentikan tangan Sungra dari _fruit pie_ kecil yang sudah menjadi targetnya.

Baiklah, Kyungsoo yang berkuasa.

Mengusap tangannya dengan selembar tisu basah yang disodorkan Sehun, Sungra menatap Junmyeon yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Bisakah kau tetap tampil?" Junmyeon bertanya penuh harap. " _Live music_ sudah rutin diadakan sejak _café_ ini dibuka, dan, yah, kau tahu, kan, akan lebih banyak pengunjung yang datang nantinya? Jadi…"

" _I don't do solos_ ," Sungra menampik halus, senyum tak nyaman terulas di bibirnya ketika mendapati si manager _café_ makin meninggikan intensitas _puppy eyes_ -nya. _Ugh, tatapan memelas_. " _Duet or not at all. Sorry_. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa kembali ke posisi awalnya untuk sementara." ia terkekeh pelan, mengingat penampilan akapela Kyungsoo sebelum ia dan Baekhyun menggantikan pria itu karena ia diangkat sebagai koki utama. Memang tidak ada hierarki pegawai yang jelas di _café_ ini, label pekerjaan yang menempel di seragam hanyalah formalitas karena bahkan manager bisa saja tiba-tiba menjadi pelayan atau _chef assistant_ saat _peak hour_.

"Duet dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kau mau aku mati?" desis Sungra, mata melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah mencincang daun bawang untuk sup, "Satu nada salah dan aku akan dibunuhnya dengan pisau itu. Atau mungkin pisau daging yang baru saja dikeringkan Sehun. Ya Tuhan. Setidaknya Baekhyun hanya merajuk lalu minta dibuatkan makan malam porsi ganda bila ia sadar aku salah saat tampil."

"Jadi, tidak?" Junmyeon bertanya. Astaga, untuk apa ia bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak." Sungra menggeleng.

"Oh," Junmyeon tertawa lirih, "Oke, kalau begitu. Tapi kau tidak dapat makan malam gratis hari ini," sambungnya, berusaha melucu. Sungra tersenyum saja, demi membantu menenangkan hati Junmyeon.

Mungkin sekaligus untuk menenangkan hatinya.

\-----

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Baekhyun saat Sungra akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah, perut kenyang dan sekotak kecil _pastry_ di tangan.

 _Apa-apaan_ , pikirnya, begitu nada dering digantikan suara rekaman otomatis yang menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan suara. _Apa-apaan_ , pikirnya lagi, ketika membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan seonggok kapal pecah tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen mereka. _Apa-apaan_ , tambahnya, saat pintu utama diketuk lalu mengayun terbuka, dan sosok Baekhyun muncul di baliknya. Lebih berantakan dari keadaan kamarnya.

"Dari. Mana. Saja. Kau." desis Sungra, penekanan di ujung tiap suku kata, mengikuti tiap langkah yang diambil Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu mendongak dari tali sepatu yang tengah berusaha ia urai, rambutnya jatuh menutupi mata. "Studio?"

"Dengan?"

"Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, Yixing?"

"Apa yang kau--"

"Rekaman?"

"Rekaman-- tunggu. _Rekaman_?" Sungra menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Jelas bahwa ia tidak tidur, atau setidaknya sangat kurang tidur, selama menghilang dari rumah tanpa bekas. Demi apa. Bagaimana ia bisa menyetir dan masih tetap selamat sampai rumah?

Baekhyun menguap lebar, ganti melepas jaket setelah urusannya dengan sepatu dan kaus kaki selesai, "Mm, rekaman. Apa aku belum cerita?"

"Kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa," Sungra membalas. Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit nada kesal yang sempat ia tangkap dalam kata-katanya barusan. Tunggu. Yang benar saja. Untuk apa dia merasa kesal?

Ia membiarkan Baekhyun meluruskan kaki hingga sofa penuh dengan tungkai dan badannya, menunggu cerita laki-laki itu sambil duduk bersila dan memainkan _remote_ televisi di tangan. Bukannya mulai bercerita, Baekhyun justru meraih kotak yang tergeletak di _coffee table_. " _Pastry_ Kyungsoo?"

"Mm-hmm. Untukku. Semuanya." Sungra merebut kotak kecil itu, mendekapnya erat-erat, membuang muka. Ganti merajuk. Memangnya hanya Baekhyun yang boleh sok kesal?

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Paling-paling di bagian dalam penutup kotaknya ada _note_ berisi ' _With Love, Kyungsoo_ '," kedua tangan Baekhyun membentuk kutip di udara saat ia menirukan suara Kyungsoo--sia-sia karena Sungra masih membuang muka dan tak melihat gesturnya. Yah, sudahlah.

"Sok tahu."

"Tidak sok tahu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo tipe-tipe _tsundere_?" kemudian sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, cengiran jahil tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya. Sungra menghela napas, kepalanya mulai pening. Sepertinya efek terlalu lama mendengar ocehan Sehun dan Zitao di _café._ "Sudahlah, aku tidak paham lagi dengan istilah-istilah anehmu itu. Tidur, sana."

"Tidak jadi cerita?"

"Lain kali saja. Aku ingin tidur. Pusing." gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya di karpet, menuju _pantry_ dan memindahkan _cake-cake_ mungil tadi ke wadah plastik sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar.

"Tunggu! Tidak ada kue untukku? Kau serius?!"

Dibalas dengan bunyi pintu ditutup.

\-----

Bukan rahasia--tunggu, apa rahasia umum termasuk rahasia?--kalau Byun Baekhyun dan band iseng-isengnya cukup terkenal, bila sering diundang mengisi acara di universitas dan beberapa tempat lain bisa dijadikan indikator ketenaran sekelompok bocah kurang kerjaan yang bisa jadi sangat berisik bila sudah bertemu bersama (latihan, kata mereka; gosip dengan bumbu latihan, kata Sungra). Sedikit-banyak ikut andil di dalam ke-terkenal-an mereka adalah Chanyeol, pria ganjil yang dapat menciptakan nada untuk kamuflase lirik sendu tulisan Yixing menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat. _Geniuses tend to be weird_ , Baekhyun pernah berkata, dan Sungra segera mengamini ketika menyaksikan Chanyeol menggebuk segala benda yang ditemuinya dengan stik drum, termasuk kursi kosong dan iPad milik seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar--Lu... Han? Entahlah, Sungra tidak pernah berhasil mengingat nama--yang memelototi Chanyeol tiap kali mereka berpapasan hingga semester itu habis dan si murid pertukaran pelajar kembali ke negaranya. Empat bulan paling menyenangkan bagi Sungra selama ia sekelas dengan dan mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama.

Ada dua hal yang diceritakan Baekhyun sambil mengunyah roti bakar dan telur dadar saat sarapan keesokan harinya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan jijik yang dilayangkan Sungra ke arahnya. Pertama,

"Anggota band-ku bertambah, jadi kemarin kami latihan sedikit lebih lama untuk menyesuaikan dengannya. Kau kenal Jongdae?" satu olesan selai _strawberry_ di atas mentega, " _Backing vocal_ dan _keyboard_ , jadi posisiku sekarang hanya vokalis."

Sungra menggumam tak jelas, tangannya sibuk memotong-motong telur, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Matanya mengamati paduan _strawberry_ dan telur dadar di atas piring laki-laki itu, diam-diam memperkirakan kenormalan kuncup-kuncup pengecap lidah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol yang menyarankannya masuk. Untuk mempermudah pekerjaanku, katanya. Sekaligus agar ada cadangan bila kau menggunakan pisau-pisaumu untuk memotong jariku." tambah Baekhyun. Sungra memutar bola matanya, "Ha-ha-ha, sangat lucu, Tuan Byun. Aku tersanjung. Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "Kau mau mendengar berita kedua atau tidak?"

Gadis itu mendengus saja. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan kembali buka mulut--karena itulah Sungra tak mau repot-repot memintanya melanjutkan, "Kebetulan kenalan Chanyeol--aku lupa namanya, Yi-sesuatu, tapi itu, toh, tidak penting-- pemilik studio rekaman kecil-kecilan. Ia menawari kami, lewat Chanyeol, untuk merekam satu _single_ , setelah Chanyeol mengajaknya menonton _show_ kami beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin satu album bila segalanya berjalan lancar. Tergantung _feedback_ yang didapat."

"Oh. Jadi kalian akan jadi band _indie_ 'sungguhan'?"

Baekhyun mengangguk riang, senyum senang mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Meski awalnya kami membentuk band hanya untuk iseng-iseng--daripada tidak ada kegiatan--, tapi aku memang ingin melakukannya. Rekaman, maksudku. Siapa yang tidak mau?"

Sungra menggumam seolah mengamini, lantas, " _Nothing major, then_?"

" _Currently, no_."

"Dan kau akan sibuk untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kalau begitu." gadis itu bangkit, membereskan piring-piring di meja lalu membawanya ke bak cuci piring. "Apa aku perlu mengabari Junmyeon kalau kita tidak akan tampil, biar dia bisa mencari _performer_ lain?"

"Daripada repot-repot mencari, kenapa kau tidak ganti berduet dengan Kyungsoo saja?" sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat bersama senyum miring yang ia lontarkan ke Sungra. " _Chef_ di _café_ Junmyeon, kan, tidak cuma dia. Junmyeon juga sepertinya tak akan keberatan bila Kyungsoo berhenti memotong-memanggang-menumis-merebus selama satu jam tiap malam untuk sementara ini. Iya, tidak?"

"Kau bercanda. Aku? Dengan Kyungsoo? Ia akan membunuhku hanya karena aku salah artikulasi, atau salah nada, atau tidak bisa mengimbangi suaranya--begitulah. Malam itu aku berduet dengannya di café lalu, boom! Esoknya kau akan bertemu Sungra cincang yang bisa dijadikan bahan campuran omelet." gerutu Sungra, melambai-lambaikan spons cuci piring hingga busanya bertebaran di lantai _pantry_. "Lebih baik duet denganmu daripada dengan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya wajah merajukmu lebih bisa ditoleransi daripada pisau-pisau di dapur _café_."

"Mana mungkin Kyungsoo membunuhmu. Membunuhku atau Sehun atau Junmyeon atau Zitao, itu baru mungkin terjadi. Kau? Tidak akan."

Sungra mengedikkan bahu, " _Who knows_? Emosinya kadang tidak mengenal _manner_ , kok." katanya, kembali sibuk dengan piring dan sendok-sendok. Baekhyun harus segera diingatkan tentang giliran mencuci piring, sepertinya. Sungra yang capek, bukan Baekhyun, jadi seharusnya ia yang mengerang, bukan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan!" erang Baekhyun kesal. " _Both of you are so dense, I'm out of this shit_. Aku tidak paham lagi dengan kalian."

 _Macam apa_ , pikir Sungra dalam hati. "Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Kau. Dan Kyungsoo. Kalian berdua. Sudahlah."

\------

Mengutip pernyataan Baekhyun tentang aku-tidak-akan-sampai-sesibuk-itu, Sungra jadi mempertanyakan apa definisi sibuk yang sesungguhnya. Maksudnya--seberapa sibuk seseorang hingga bisa dikategorikan sibuk. Atau kurang sibuk. Atau sangat sibuk. Atau di kategori mana ia harus memasukkan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Bila 'tidak sibuk' berarti seseorang tak bisa dihubungi dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam kali empat hari, tanpa kecuali, tanpa kabar, separah apakah keadaan orang sibuk?

Setidaknya Chanyeol masih sempat membalas pesan singkatnya, meski hanya pendek-pendek dan tak semuanya lantas dibalas dengan cepat. Seperti ketika Sungra menanyakan letak studio tempat mereka rekaman (ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen dan, secara keseluruhan, daerah yang sering dijelajahi Sungra), apa yang sedang mereka lakukan (Baekhyun tengah _take_ vokal untuk kesekian kalinya, yang lain beristirahat), di mana mereka menginap ( _flat_ Chanyeol), dan sebagainya. Sungra kerap harus menunggu beberapa jam untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan sesederhana 'Apa kalian sudah makan malam?', dan ia selalu batal membawakan makanan karena Chanyeol baru membalas pesan itu pukul dua dini hari dan Sungra baru membuka pesan itu esok harinya, atau di jam-jam tak lazim untuk makan malam lainnya.

Bila semacam ini disebut tidak sibuk, Sungra tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan bila Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar sibuk.

Di hari keenam Baekhyun tidak pulang ke rumah, Sungra muncul di pintu studio dengan berkotak-kotak _takeaway_ restoran China di dekat kampusnya, tepat saat waktu makan siang dan ketika lima laki-laki berpenampilan lusuh melangkah keluar dari lift studio. Yixing yang pertama kali melihatnya dan langsung melambaikan tangan, matanya makin berbinar saat mengenali aksara _hanzi_ yang dicetak di permukaan kotak. "Sungra! Kau bawa makanan? Untuk kami?"

Mendengar nama Sungra, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan obrolannya dengan… Sungra belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, mungkin dia anggota baru yang kemarin dibicarakan Baekhyun dengannya. Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang Baekhyun tengah memicingkan mata ke arahnya lalu menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, menyusul Yixing yang sudah mengambil alih makanan dari tangan Sungra.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan ke sini?" katanya setelah Sungra ada dalam jangkauan, rambut gadis itu berhasil ia acak-acak sebelum Sungra sempat menendang belakang lututnya. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memberitahumu? Menjawab pesan saja tidak sempat." Sungra membalas, menjauhkan satu kotak dari jangkauan Baekhyun sementara sisanya ia serahkan ke Yixing. Setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa merasa bersalah, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maaf, kemarin aku benar-benar tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa selain tidur. Dan makan. Dan _recording_. Aku bahkan belum mandi sejak… dua hari yang lalu?"

Hidung Sungra berkerut dan ia langsung mundur selangkah. Baekhyun tergelak, "Astaga, apa aku sebau itu?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan sibuk," Sungra bersumpah ia tak pernah merajuk dan baru kali ini merajuk. Di depan Baekhyun, pula. Karena alasan sesederhana Baekhyun kelewat sibuk hingga tak sempat mengabari apa-apa, pula. Harusnya ia merasa malu--nyatanya tidak. Justru kesal.

"Aku, sangat, menyesal, Sungra, sayang," Baekhyun mengulang kata-katanya, kali ini sambil berusaha meraih kotak makanan yang dijauhkan Sungra darinya. "Aku sudah minta maaf, jadi apa aku boleh makan sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kelaparan saja sampai mati." ketus Sungra.

"Tega."

"Memang."

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kyungsoo sampai terpapar _tsundere_ begini. Ah! Apa Kyungsoo mengajakmu pergi ketika aku tidak di rumah? Kencan, mungkin?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik, dan langsung merebut kotak makanan dari genggaman Sungra saat gadis itu menatapnya tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu--hei! Siapa bilang kau boleh makan?!" pekik Sungra, kembali berusaha mengambil kotak makanan keparat itu. Setidaknya biarkan ia menyiksa Baekhyun hingga puas, baru Baekhyun boleh makan. Ck. "Dan kenapa kau selalu membawa-bawa Kyungsoo? Seolah aku menyukai Kyungsoo saja. Atau seolah-olah Kyungsoo menyukaiku. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa itu sangat, tidak, mungkin, terjadi, di, kehidupan, ini?"

Tak peduli seberapa jelas penekanan yang ia berikan dalam tiap suku kata dan seberapa keras ia berusaha menjauhkan kotak makanan dari Baekhyun, laki-laki itu tetap bergeming. Ia meninggalkan Sungra, yang masih merajuk, dan bergabung dengan empat orang lainnya di sofa dekat jendela. Semacam ruang tunggu, sepertinya. Sungra baru beranjak menghampiri mereka saat Jongin menyuruhnya mendekat, menghindari Baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Ini gratis, atau aku harus mengganti uangmu?" tanya Chanyeol, merogoh dompet di saku belakang celana. Sungra menggelengkan kepala, kedua lengannya tersilang, "Tidak usah diganti, tidak apa-apa. Eh, diganti saja, sih, tapi biar Baekhyun yang bayar semuanya."

"Hei!"

"Aku serius!"

"Siapa? Pacar Baekhyun? Bukannya Chanyeol yang..." bisik Jongdae ke Yixing yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Yixing tertawa, "Sungra. Mantan pacar, sih, tapi dari awal juga mereka lebih cocok disebut teman daripada kekasih, jadi... begitulah."

" _She didn't even like me like_ that _! And she likes someone else, anyway!_ " tambah Baekhyun, entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar obrolan Yixing dan Jongdae. Sungra menghela napas panjang.

Harusnya ia tidak usah datang.

\-----

Antusias, hanya itu yang bisa Sungra gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Baekhyun, saat laki-laki itu pulang ke rumah dengan ekspresi bangga di wajah dan selembar kertas di tangan, sebulan setelah _single_ band-nya diluncurkan.

"Album!" teriaknya, bahkan belum melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki. "Rekaman akan dimulai bulan depan, meski mungkin kami juga harus mulai menulis beberapa lagu untuk dimasukkan dalam album. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus, bukan?"

Sungra tersenyum, mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun, namun benaknya mulai menghitung seberapa sering Baekhyun berada di rumah, terhitung dari beberapa hari ke depan.

\-----

Akhir-akhir ini Sungra cenderung lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di _café_ Junmyeon daripada di rumah, meski bukan untuk mengisi panggung akustik setiap minggunya. Entah itu ikut membantu (Junmyeon tak pernah keberatan bila ada tenaga tambahan, lagipula Sungra juga tak mematok harga untuk apa yang ia lakukan), sekadar duduk-duduk, mengobrol dengan Sehun atau Zitao, atau mengganggu Kyungsoo di dapur. Sekali waktu ia menyenggol sepanci sup hingga tumpah seluruhnya dan Kyungsoo melarangnya masuk ke dapur selama seminggu, membuat Sungra lebih banyak berkutat di kasir atau kantor Junmyeon. Aneh, karena mestinya Kyungsoo tak hanya melarangnya masuk tapi juga mengancam akan melukainya dengan sendok sup atau spatula atau pisau atau apapun yang sedang ia genggam, seperti yang pernah Sungra lihat ketika Kyungsoo menangkap basah Junmyeon membuang adonan _pancake_ sisa ke tempat sampah. Yah, sudahlah.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Junmyeon bertanya pada suatu hari, larut malam setelah _café_ tutup. Sungra menoleh ke arahnya sambil menaikkan kursi ke atas meja. "Setelah aku selesai menaikkan kursi, mungkin? Dan menyapu ruangan ini?"

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening, "Kau bekerja lebih banyak dari Sehun, padahal kau bahkan bukan pegawai di sini. Kenapa tidak duduk-duduk santai saja di rumah, atau pergi jalan-jalan dan menonton film, atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah, mengingat ini akhir pekan dan besok libur?"

"Orang macam apa yang mengerjakan tugas kuliah di akhir pekan? Selain itu, sendirian di rumah itu mengerikan, kau tahu," Sungra tertawa. "Karena itu aku lebih suka menghindarinya dan hanya pulang bila memang benar-benar harus pulang. Toh tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah."

"Baekhyun?"

"Sudah dua minggu ia tidak pulang, meski masih sempat mengabari, setidaknya." Sungra mengedikkan bahu, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Aku terakhir bertemu dengannya tiga hari yang lalu, mampir sebentar di studio untuk membawakan makanan dan mengambil baju-bajunya yang kotor. Rasanya seperti aku ini pengasuhnya, sialan."

Junmyeon tergelak, merebut gagang sapu dari tangan Sungra yang sudah bersiap membersihkan ruangan. "Biar Sehun yang menyapu. Kau pulang saja, sudah malam begini. Ah, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. "Ya?"

"Bisa antarkan Sungra pulang?" Junmyeon berkata. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut saat matanya bertemu dengan Sungra. "Kau belum pulang? Sampai selarut ini? Ck."

"Aku malas pulang," balas Sungra ringan, melemaskan otot-otot bahunya yang pegal setelah mengangkat kursi sambil berjalan ke belakang kasir untuk mengambil tas dan jaketnya. "Omong-omong, Junmyeon, aku bisa pulang sendiri bila Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengantarku pulang. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kau pulang dari _café_ ini, orang pertama yang akan dihabisi Baekhyun adalah aku," si manager _café_ meringis. "Kyungsoo juga tidak keberatan. Ya, kan, Soo?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Aku, sih, tidak apa-apa. Kau yang harus dua kali naik bus, kalau begitu, jadi terserah kau saja." 

Junmyeon menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dengan sikap layaknya seorang ayah kepada anak laki-lakinya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan macam-macam, oke?"

Si manajer kafe hampir tidak bisa mengelak dari tendangan Kyungsoo, tapi ia berhasil menghindar di saat-saat terakhir.

\-----

"Kau memang sering pulang larut, tapi setidaknya biasanya ada Baekhyun yang menemanimu di jalan. Jangan terlalu sering pulang kelewat malam bila tidak ada yang menemanimu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo berkata di tengah perjalanan dari perhentian bus menuju apartemen Sungra dan Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau hindari dari rumah?"

Sungra tak menjawab meski benaknya sudah berulang kali menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sendirian. Kesepian. Tidak ada orang lain. Kesal karena Baekhyun seolah melupakannya. Khawatir karena tidak bisa mengawasi laki-laki itu setiap saat, setidaknya memastikan ia dan teman-temannya cukup makan. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti kakaknya sendiri dan sendirian karena laki-laki itu kelewat sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya bisa membuatnya gila. Terkesan egois, memang, dan biasanya tak ada masalah bila Baekhyun sibuk, hanya saja kali ini, entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menoleransi Baekhyun sama sekali. Memangnya Kyungsoo bisa mengerti?

\-----

Baekhyun akhirnya muncul di depan pintu rumah setelah tiga minggu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Lusuh, tampak tak terurus, kelihatan lelah luar biasa. Sungra tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa sementara ia mengambilkan air dingin untuknya.

"Bagaimana--"

"Aku lelah. Selalu ada yang kurang. Mereka tidak pernah puas, bahkan meski aku sudah mengulang rekaman hingga berkali-kali. Meski Chanyeol sudah memetik gitarnya hingga jari-jarinya kapalan, dan Yixing muak dengan segala _chord_ dan nada. Seingatku dulu tidak seberat ini, atau memang dunia ini didesain untuk membunuh yang lemah agar tak bisa bersaing?"

Menatap Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh sambil memejamkan mata, kaki diselonjorkan di sofa, Sungra menghela napas dan menyingkirkan jaket Baekhyun dari bahunya, perlahan menekan otot-otot di daerah itu untuk melemaskannya. "Lalu? Rekaman kalian sudah selesai?"

"Belum, sayangnya."

Sungra mengerutkan kening, "Apa lagi yang kurang? Apa aku masih harus menemuimu di studio untuk dua minggu ke depan?"

"Entah. Aku tidak paham lagi. Ah, bisa ulangi di dekat leherku? Pegal sekali."

Sungra tertawa, mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan menggelitik lehernya hingga Baekhyun memohon ampun padanya, terengah karena kehabisan napas akibat tertawa. Setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa tertawa, meski penampilannya jauh lebih buruk dari biasanya.

" _Do your best,_ B."

" _For you, I will._ " Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali tergelak. " _Shit, Kyungsoo's going to kill me_."

\-----

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu sibuk? Atau setidaknya sibuk tapi tidak sampai membuatmu hampir sekarat?"

"Mungkin bisa. Kenapa? Kau kesepian, ya?"

"Ck. Junmyeon membutuhkan orang untuk mengisi panggung akustiknya, asal kau tahu."

\-----

 _You're too bright that you block the real stars,_ _but maybe I can get used to that._

\-- _end._


End file.
